Never the Same
by jmentz3
Summary: What if when Edward returned he wasn’t the same, he was human? Edwards back and Bella is right back in love with him. Victoria is still on the loose in search of her revenge. Can Edward still protect Bella from Victoria even after changing into a mortal?
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

What if Edward returned? What if when he returned he wasn't the same, he was human? Edwards back and Bella is right back in love with him. Victoria is still on the loose in search of her revenge. Can Edward still protect Bella from Victoria even after changing into a mortal or will he have to enlist some help?

BPOV

Five months. Five months 22 hours, and 13 minutes was the last time I saw Edward Cullen. Just thinking his name sends a shot of pain throughout my entire body. I'm taken out of my pain briefly by the sound of a familiar voice and my door opening, I can feel hot fingers pressed to my cheek and know right away who is now sitting at my side on my bed.

"Bells"

I open my eyes and see Jacob

"Hey Jake"

"Are you okay Bella?"

"What time is it?"

"1:30 in the morning"

"You better leave before Charlie hears you in here"

"He knows I'm hear, he called me"

"What?"

"I guess you were screaming again and he asked if I would come over, I guess he thinks I can make you feel better"

"I'm sorry Jake, you don't have to stay here I'm fine really, besides you look really tired maybe you need to get some more sleep"

"It's ok besides I am planning on sleeping just not at my house, so move over"

I moved over and gave Jake some room, I could feel the heat radiating off his body the moment he got under the covers next to me. I lay back down and waited for sleep to rush over me, I felt Jakes arm wrap around my torso as he snuggled in close behind me. Then the darkness which I hated but loved because that was when I could see him, my Edward again came over me.

It was Saturday and I had nothing to do. Charlie went out fishing with Billy and Harry. Jake had some pack stuff to take care of and it was my day off of work. I went down stairs and through some laundry in. I decided I was going to drive to Port Angles and go to the book store for a little. I grabbed my keys and locked the door behind me. I was looking at the ground to ensure that I didn't slip on the ice in the driveway. When I got to my truck I saw a set of feet standing in front of the driver's side door. I slowly looked up and that is when I saw the face that had been haunting me for months. The most beautiful face I had ever seen in my life. That is when I saw Edward.

EPOV

I was gone for five months, 22 hours, and 13 minutes. I was finally on my way back to Forks. With each passing minute my body was getting weaker and weaker with just the thought of what I did to Bella. Of course I made the right decision by leaving her; I needed to protect her from my kind. After leaving Forks and moving to Alaska I had to leave again but this time by myself. I couldn't take the thoughts of my family every day. Bella had not only affected my life but my siblings and parents as well. Alice and Emmett wouldn't even talk to me, and Jasper could only think that us leaving was his fault.

I set out on my own a few weeks after leaving Forks. I decided to put as much space as possible between Bella and myself, just to be sure that I wouldn't run right back and cause her more pain. When deciding where to go I set out for Sibira, I choose this for two reasons. One the population of people was low, and two I wanted to see if what I heard many years ago was true. A long time ago there was rumor going around in the vampire world that an old Eskimo woman could change immortals back to mortal. I never gave it a thought before because it sounded ridiculous but I had nothing to lose at this point.

After weeks of searching I finally found who I was looking for and there was not a second thought about what I was going to do. Of course I would become human again. I would do anything for Bella even If it involved pain or death. The old women explained everything to me about the pain I was about to go through, but the pain that I had been dealing with after leaving Forks was much worse.

My transformation was successful and after a few days of recovery I rushed to my Bella. Driving as fast as I could from the Seattle airport to my once called home of Forks, the only thing I could think about was getting to Bella and begging for forgiveness. What if she had moved on like I had intended? What if she no longer wanted me because I was only a human now and could not protect her like before?

I pulled my silver Volvo onto the familiar street and parked. I got out and started running toward the house but stopped dead in my tracks by Bella's rusty truck when I saw her locking her front door. She was looking down probably to be sure she didn't slip on any ice and then suddenly she stopped and slowly looked up. I finally saw the beautiful face that had been haunting me for months.


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

I felt like I had been punched in the face. I could feel the tears streaming down my cheeks, and my legs give out from under me. A pair of warm arms caught me just before I hit the driveway. Edward lowered both him and me to the ground into a sitting position. I could barley breath and certainly could not control my cries.

"Bella" his voice was as smooth as ever

"Bella love please, its ok" I could hear him but I could not form words to respond, and the feel of his arms around me were no help.

"Everything is going to be ok"

At this I picked up my head to look at Edwards face. I stared right into his eyes, but something was different. I stared at him trying to figure out what changed since the last time I saw him. The thought of being in the woods that day he left me made me shiver and a whole new batch of tears started.

Edward took my face in between his hands, the pads of his thumbs brushing tears off my cheeks. That's when it clicked! The golden eyes I vividly remember where no longer there. Now when I look at his face I see a set of beautiful green eyes staring back.

"Edward" I barley choked out

"Bella, oh Bella I am so sorry I never meant to hurt you, this is all my fault please you have to forgive me". Part of me wanted to forgive him and erase the past five months but the other part of me wanted nothing more than to scream and yell and get some answers.

"Why are you here?"

"I love you"

"Well you didn't seem to feel that way a few months ago when you just left me all alone"! I realized I was yelling but I didn't care.

"How could you do this to me, how could you just leave me! I thought we were going to be together forever and you just left! Do you have any idea what it has been like without you, I can't breathe, I can't sleep, I can barely eat"!

"Bella please calm down, let me explain"

"You already explained when you told me you didn't love me…..!

A few minutes passed in silence until I could gather my thoughts

"Edward….why are your eyes green"?

"That is part of what I am trying to explain, Bella please you have to listen, can we go inside first"?

He picked me up of the ground and helped me walk inside the house. We sat down on the couch and I couldn't stop wondering what was going to happen next. I felt like I was just waiting for him to get up and bolt out the door and be gone like this was some cruel joke.

"Bella, a lot has happened since I left…." How nice it must have been. I'm sure he was frolicking around having a grand old time while I was here broken, barely getting through the days".

"First let me say that when I told you all of those things that day in the woods I was lying. I didn't think you would believe me so easily. I told you I didn't love you so you would let me go; I left because it was not safe for you to be in my world. After seeing what Jasper could have done to you, I just could not take the risk. I love you too much to let anything happen to you. Bella I love you and I have never stopped loving you, you have to believe me".

That punched in the face feeling came back again. "I thought you really didn't want me…."

"NEVER would I not want you Bella"! At that he crushed his smooth lips to mine, he was kissing me with so much intensity, it was like he was trying to make up for lost time, I never experienced a rush quite like this before. As he pulled away I suddenly noticed what looked like tears forming in his eyes. I knew I must have been mistaken; it was made clear in the past that vampires could not cry tears.

He must have noticed my concern on my face so he briefly looked away scanning the living room for anything to look at besides me. When he looked back his eyes were no longer glassy but stilled maintained that brilliant green color.

"Edward, what's going on?"

"I don't really know how to say this so I'm just going to come out with it".When I left I went out searching for someone, an old woman who can change people. I found her and well she changed me."

"Changed you, I'm afraid I don't quite follow".

"Bella…..I'm human now". That was the last thing I heard before everything went black.

EPOV

"Bella, Bella!"

I stood up and hovered over her body, I took her shoulders and carefully shook her. I guess the news was just too much for her. Actually I am surprised this did not happen earlier when we were still outside. I decided there was nothing I could do but sit and wait for her to wake up, I picked her up and took her to her bedroom. When I opened the door it was like I had been punched in the face. All of the memories came rushing back, all of the times I had watched her sleep and snuck in her window. I put her down on the bed and pulled the covers up over her body. I was about to lie down beside her when I remembered something, the items I stashed under the floor boards. I ran over to the place where they where and quickly pulled the board up and grabbed the items out from under. The pictures, and the cd I made where all there just as I had left them. I headed back over to the bed but I suddenly felt my phone going off so I quickly pulled it out and answered.

"Alice?"

"Edward where are you, I keep having strange visions of you and…..and Bella".

"Alice I am with Bella right now".

"WHAT? OH MY GOD IS SHE OK? How is she? Why are you there now? Put her on the phone! JASPER, JASPER HE'S WITH BELLA"!!!

"Alice calm down I am with Bella and everything is ok….I think. Bella kind of passed out so she is sleeping right now. I have some things I need to explain but you're going to have to let me call you back, I need to tell Bella first".

"Edward I swear if you screw this up I am going to rip you apart and burn the pieces"!!!

"Alice I don't think that would be necessary anymore".

"Whatever just call me back as soon as you can; it's cruel to keep a girl waiting"!

I hung up the phone and put it back in my pocket. I lay down beside Bella and wrap my arms around her, hoping that she would wake soon, planning what my next step was going to be.

*****This chapter was hard for me to write. I'm not really sure right now where this is all going, but I'm working on it. Please review, and if you have any ideas I would love to hear them!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

BPOV

I am not sure how but I ended up in my bed. I could tell by the way the light was filtering in my room that it was a lot later in the day then I remembered. I had my usual dream of Edward but this time he was back, at my house, with me. I opened my eyes and looked at my alarm clock, I couldn't believe it was three in the afternoon; I must have had a really rough night's sleep. I went to get up and that is when I felt a pull around my waist. That was the point when I realized I wasn't alone in my bed anymore. I turned around only to see Edward with his eyes shut, if I didn't know better I would have thought him asleep. Now I knew that it was not a dream but reality of what took place earlier this morning, not only did Edward come to my house but here he was in the flesh, in my bed holding me like the past 5 months never happened. I quickly grew angry but then a sudden flood of happiness took over my body. What did this all mean?

"Edward" I expected him to open his eyes or respond to me but I got nothing

"Edward" I repeated but this time I shook him a little, still nothing

"EDWARD" finally I got a response

"Bella….."

"Edward what is going on, what happened earlier?" I knew he came and could remember our small talk but I still did not understand how I ended up in my room and where the past 5 hours had went.

"I must have fallen asleep, I'm sorry. Well I showed up at your house and we started talking but you passed out on me, so I carried you up here".

"Fallen asleep, what do you mean you fell asleep" he had me all kinds of confused

"Bella…..don't you remember what I told you that made you pass out?" I really was a little unsure and I didn't want to say it out loud for fear that I made it up in my dream state.

"I told you that I am human now, remember?"

"I thought I made that up in a dream or something, I…how…what do you mean exactly, how is that possible?" how could he have been gone for five months and now magically became human.

"Well promise me you won't pass out this time, I don't think I can wait another couple of hours to get this conversation out of the way".

"I will try my best, now explain"

"Ok well like I said before I left you because it was safer for you to be away from my kind. After leaving we all went to Alaska but I left after a while because I just couldn't take listening to everyone. They are all so sad and upset about leaving you, even Rosalie. I was having enough torture with my own thoughts let alone six others. A few years ago there was story going around in my world about an old women who lived in Siberia. She and a few other old Eskimo women had some kind of power and charms to change immortals back to mortal. I never believed it but I had nowhere to go and nothing to lose so when and found her. I took a few days but it worked and then I came straight here to find you. I'm so sorry for leaving Bella but I'm here and I'm human and if you would have me, I promise to never leave again.

I didn't know what to say or think. Edward was human. He was back, and human. After my mind processed what he just said I lunged at him holding him as tight as ever. I felt like I was trying to hold onto him for fear that he was going to get up, walk out and never be seen again.

I placed my hands on either side of his face "I love you so much, you can never do that to me again do you understand, no matter what even if something is going to put me in danger I never want to be apart from you Edward".

"I love you too Bella, I promise never to leave again. Ever".

I crashed my lips to his and wrapped my arms around his neck holding him tight. This kiss was different from the past. His lips were warm and soft and instead of being gentle he was much more aggressive. The next thing I knew I was straddling his lap never breaking the kiss. I felt his tongue run along my lips seeking passage, which I of course obliged to. I soon ran my tongue over his lips asking, he opened his mouth to let me in which was exciting because it was the first time I was ever aloud. In the past that was a boundary I could never cross for fear of his razor sharp teeth. I slipped my tongue in and heard Edward groan.

I ran my hand down his chest and back up to the top where the buttons on his shirt started. I quickly started unbuttoning his shirt. He sat up so I could push it off his shoulders. I ended the kiss so I could get a look at his toned chest. My arousal quickly heightened as I ran my hands over his chiseled abs and strong shoulders.

"Bella" he was out of breath and so was I

"Edward please, you can't hurt me now"

"I know but don't you think Charlie will be home soon" I knew he was right but I wanted nothing more than to be with Edward.

"I don't know, I guess"

"I want you so bad Bella but I don't think now would be the best time". He sat up and rolled me next to him on my back. We both just laid there for a few minutes taking in what just happened and catching our breath.

We got up and headed down stairs hand in hand to the kitchen so I could start dinner. I had so many questions for him but didn't know where to start.

"Where is everyone else, are they human too?"

"They are all in Alaska and no there are still vampires, I didn't get a chance to tell them yet"

"What? You still didn't tell you family that you are a human now. I think you better make a few phone calls".

"I know, Alice called me when you were sleeping, I better call her back".

EPOV

I was glad we were no longer in Bella's bedroom because I was so close to ripping her clothes off and having my way with her which is not how I wanted our first time together to be. I pulled out my phone and dialed Alice's number.

"Edward, tell me what is going on right this instant"

"Calm down Alice everything is ok. I am in Forks with Bella and she is ok".

"For the past week Edward I have been having strange visions about you so you better start explaining what they all meant". I didn't want to push my luck because she sounded pretty frustrated so I was silent for a moment deciding on the best way to explain myself.

"Do you remember that old story about a woman in Siberia who could change immortals mortal?"

"Yeah what about it?"

"Well I wanted to see if it was true, and when I got there the women told me should could change me, I had nothing to lose Alice so I went for it. She changed me, I'm human again!"

"WHAT? CARLISLE, JASPER pack you things we need to go to Forks"!

"Alice you don't have to come here, I'm fine and so is Bella you don't have to drag the whole family here on my account again". I would never hear the end of it from Rosalie.

"Edward your human again. I don't even know how that was possible but it is certainly a triumph. I am coming to Forks and once I tell everyone else they are going to want to come too. We have a lot to discuss but right now I would really like to talk to Bella". It was pointless to argue with her, once she had her mind set there was no going back. I tapped Bella on the shoulder as she worked over the stove and put the phone on speaker.

"BELLA"!!!!

"Hi Alice"

"I miss you so much Bella, I am so sorry for leaving I never should have listened to my idiot brother. You have to forgive him and me please".

"Alice don't worry, we all have a lot to discuss but overall I forgive you. When can I see you, I miss you all so much?"

"I will be there as soon as I can probably tomorrow sometime" when I heard this I was surprised to hear that she wasn't half way here already.

"Ok tell everyone I said hi and I can't wait to see them all".

"Ok see you tomorrow Bella, tell Edward I said bye"

"Ok bye Alice". I reach over and turned the phone off.

"Charlie will probably be here in a few minutes so I should probably leave I'm sure I am the last person he expects or wants to see".

"Hate is putting it lightly Edward, I really don't want you to leave you just got here" I could hear the pain in her voice.

"I know love but I think we should take this slow with your father. I will go to my house and open it up since everyone will be here tomorrow and I will come back tomorrow to get you" I had no idea how I was going to get through tonight without my love but it was something that was going to have to happen. Charlie would kill me if he saw me here tonight and without my vampire skills I wouldn't be able to sneak in the house once he was asleep.

"Ok just promise to come back".

"I promise I will be back, I love you Isabella Marie Swan". I said as I bent down and kissed her goodbye. I walked out of the house and got in my car. I made the familiar drive from Bella's house to mine all the while thinking how well that all went. The only thing that ever matter was that Bella took me back, and by the way it went I would say that we were going to be together forever.

BPOV

When Charlie got home we sat down and ate dinner. We had our usual how did your day go kind of discussion which of course I lied and said it was good and that I went to the bookstore for a while, when really my day was perfect and my heart wanted to jump out of my chest. After dinner I went upstairs and crawled into bed. I put my face into my pillow and inhaled. It smelled like Edward, it was the best smell and I still could not believe he was back in my life. I felt really tired but could not shut my mind off in order to fall asleep. Just as I felt myself falling asleep my phone vibrated indicating I had a text message.

I love you so much and I want nothing more than for you to be in my arms right now. I promise us a forever Bella, goodnight- Edward

I knew I had a huge smile on my face as I drifted off to a restful sleep.

* * *

I know this story is a little slow in the beginning but hang with me it should start to pick up! Next chapter the Cullen's come back, Jacob comes around, and possibly some juicy Edward and Bella time! Please please please review I love hearing from you guys and if you have any ideas of where you would like to see the story go let me know I might just take it there!


End file.
